Christmas Shopping
by yourwelcomeaddiction
Summary: A requested Christmas themed smut.


Reflections of light from the television dimly glistened on my mug as I lifted it toward your face to take a sip.

Alone again with a stack of books and freedom to lounge on a day off.. but today I felt too lively to stay at home.

I decided I ought to get some Christmas shopping done on account of it coming up so soon.

Already dressed for the day, I threw on my winter boots and heavy coat and swiftly headed out.

I took my time driving on the frozen roads to the shopping center. On arrival, I began to make a mental list of everyone I should get a gift.

After a while, I started to get bored with the fluorescent environment and clear frustration from other patrons wandering the store. I'd accomplished most of what I had set out to do, so I decided it was time to go home and rest.

Some of the gifts were unwieldy in my arms as I carried them back to the car. Carefully trying to open the trunk, I stepped back and lost the balance of my purchases and simultaneously slipped on a patch of ice I hadn't noticed before.

Sitting on the ground, I laughed to myself but also felt very embarrassed.

A second later, someone was asking if I was OK.

Even more embarrassed, I didn't look up to make eye contact.

"I'm fine!", I said laughing.

One more quick stop before home. I pulled up to the local coffee shop and went in, cautious of every step.

I sat down on a stool, waiting for my order, bum still sore from landing.

"Good to see you so soon, again." A voice said behind me trailing closer.

By the time I turned to look, a man took the seat next to me and recited his order to the barista.

I shyly admired the man, reaching for my drink as it became available.

"Are you sure you're alright?", he said turning to me.

"Sorry?"

"You fell, in the parking lot, back at the shopping center."

I hadn't realized he was there. Embarrassment flooded my cheeks.

"Oh, yeah, I'm alright. Thanks.", I smiled.

"Good to hear it. I'm Simon." He reached his hand.

Shaking his hand I introduced myself.

The two of us continued casual conversation. Turns out we had a decent amount in common, which only made him more attractive. He was also very funny and quirky. Time seemed to disappear for a while and I felt you could talk to him forever, and I would have, but I politely began to excuse myself to go home as it started to get dark out.

"Would you like a hand with those heavy bags from earlier?"

I stopped. Thought about it for a second - and realized he also wanted to spend more time with me.

"If you don't mind. That would be great, I appreciate it."

I opened the door to my home and let Simon walk in first with my things.

"You can set them down anywhere. Thank you so much." I smiled at him.

He smiled back. "My pleasure."

For a moment the two of us stood by the front door awkwardly. I could sense his shyness.

"It's been a nice time meeting you." He finally choked out moving toward the door.

I reached out and gently touched his arm, "you don't have to leave."

With fluid movement, he shut the door while his other hand pulled from the back of my head and simultaneously pushing his body to mine. My back against the door now and his lips kissing me.

I started pushing off his jacket, not leaving his mouth, and he followed my lead pushing off my coat.

Not long after, both of us were down to our trousers around our ankles. Simon hardly let me breathe as he passionately kissed me, his hands now exploring my body. His fingers brushed over my hips and up my back, and then back to my thighs where he grasped at to pick me up. The door was cold against my back but I didn't notice much when I felt him enter me.

We both let out sighs of pleasure as he slid in with ease. He kissed my neck, thrusting into me slowly, breathing in sync. The door made a slight creaking noise but it was drowned out by our sounds. I could feel myself tightening around him, getting close ..

He must have felt it too because he moaned into my ear, hot breath on my cheek. His pace got slower until he stopped and pulled out of me. Kissing me before reaching down to remove his remaining clothes around his ankles. Somehow, he lost his balance and fell back into the gifts he'd put down earlier.

Smiling at him, I stepped out of my clothes and got down to his level straddling him. His hands instinctively rubbed up my legs and pulled me closer. I jolted toward him, pressing my breasts onto his chest. He cupped my chin and raised my face to look at him. The lights were off but I could still see the desire in his eyes. I felt his erection pressed against me pulsing, getting wetter and impatient, I reached down to guide him back in. I kissed him before sitting up with my hands pressed on his chest beginning to grind on him. His breathing hitched with every move I made, and so did mine. Watching his face was sending me closer to the edge. His blonde colored hair all messed up from before at the door. I couldn't hold on much longer, and neither could he..

He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me while thrusting into me at his own pace. My moans got louder and I tightened around him. His hug tightened a bit more and went a little faster. I threw my head back and came with him still going. He pulled me up higher on his chest and I felt his warm cum on my back. Barely catching our breath, we began kissing again.


End file.
